The Will Of Fire
by Moonblind
Summary: Mizuki hates Naruto. So much that he wants to destroy the Kyuubi vessel. But summoning the spirit of Yondaime wasn't exactly a good idea- because suddenly, he finds himself possessed by the worried father...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, nobody would want to buy it because my drawings are horrible...Oh and I wouldn't be writing this but sitting on some beach, humming a merry song while twirling around the little umbrella in my far too expensive drink...So please understand that I'm not to be associated with Naruto in any way. This won't change for the whole story.

Summary: Mizuki hates Naruto. So much that he wants to destroy the Kyuubi vessel. But summoning the spirit of Yondaime wasn't exactly a good idea- because suddenly, he finds himself possessed by the worried father...

Author Note: I understand that the theme of Yondaime comes back to Naruto is getting old but I love those fictions. So here is my own and my very first story too. I'm not a good writer yet but I do hope you enjoy nonetheless. The story takes place half a year before episode one.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**The Will of Fire**

Prologue

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Naruto loved pranks. He always had. Whenever he played pranks someone, he got attention. Then he wasn't just the unloved child nobody wanted to associate with. But this time, even he knew that this prank was going too far.

"Mizuki-sensei," he gasped, tugging on the hand holding his in a firm grip. The man didn't answer, continued to drag him along. By now the boy couldn't see the gates of Konoha anymore, there was only forest around them. Naruto stumbled. That was the farthest he had ever been away from his village.

Behind him, he could occasionaly hear furious voices and the sound of wood cracking. Their persuaders were closing the distance.

"Mizuki-sensei," he tried again, "Maybe we should give up. When they find us, we'll be in real trouble."

Again, there was no answer. Instead, the grip around his wrist tightened to an almost painful degree. Why had he agreed to accompany the white-haired Academy Instructor? True, the man had been really nice to him the last few days but he had also been acting really weird. Even Naruto hadn't failed to notice that.

And, although he liked to describe himself as a powerful ninja and the future Hokage, he could be really obvilious sometimes. Then Mizuki had appeared on his doorstep, eying his little apartment with distain and asking him to help with a prank.

Naruto had really wanted to refuse, he really had...but those blue eyes boring into his had seemed so painfully familiar. There had been that feeling that he had known that person his entire life. And after he had swallowed down the lump in his throat, he had only been able to nod.

Now he was here, feeling that it had been a huge mistake. Why had he trusted that man so easily? Just because he had been a little bit nice? Shouldn't he know by now that nobody could ever love him?

The boy stumbled again, this time falling on his knees painfully. It hurt but the pain contradicting his chest numbed the ache.

"Are you alright?"

Mizuki-sensei inspected his knees intensely, a worried frown gracing his face. That honest expression was so unlike the teacher he knew that he quickly freed his hand, holding it to his chest protectively.

"Naruto, we have to hurry. Please."

The white-haired male attempted to grasp his arm again, but this time the petite blond scurried back, out of reach.

"First I want to know what's going on. This isn't fun anymore!"

The voices behind them got louder while Mizuki's tone became urgent.

"As soon as we're away from here, I will explain," the man replied hastily.

"No, I want to go back..." Naruto whimpered.

Normally, he would have felt stupid for being weak like this, but this situation was so confusing, he just didn't know what to think anymore. Hadn't Mizuki-sensei said he was his friend?

There was a sudden gush of wind and a moment later, a person stood protectively in front of him, shielding him from the white-haired Instructor.

..._Iruka-sensei!_

"Mizuki you bastard! Just what do you think you are doing? Give Naruto back this instant!" the brunet seethed. With a kunai in one hand and his dark eyes practically flaming with rage, he looked like an overprotective mother hen. His blond pupil felt warm thinking that the man got so riled up just because of him.

"I cannot do that. Go back right now."

His white-haired friend was a lot more calm but his stony expression and his voice were deathly. Weird that he didn't remember Mizuki-sensei to be this dangerous looking.

"As if I would!"

Iruka-sensei charged forward, only to be sent flying by a well-placed kick of his friend.

"I don't want to hurt you," the white-haired male warned.

Before Iruka-sensei could answer, Mizuki froze. Naruto could only stare at the sharp looking weapon pressed against Mizuki's throat.

The man standing behind him had wild silver hair and a mask covered almost his whole face. He looked plain weird. Although the one black eye that was visible looked bored, he still seemed to radiate confidence and power.

"Stand back, both of you," the newcomer commanded, "This isn't the man you once knew."

"W-what?" Iruka stammered. But Naruto was more interested in the narrowing of Mizuki's blue eyes.

"Apparently, he tried to execute a Resurrection Jutsu but it fired back."

Naruto drew his eyebrows together. So all the times that Mizuki had been nice to him, his weird behaviour and maybe even that strange look he had whenever he saw the blond had all been a lie?

Though before he could end that trail of thoughts, it happened. Suddenly, so fast that the little one could not follow it, Mizuki disappeared and grabbed him. Iruka-sensei, the other strange ninja, the forest...all was gone in a flash.

--

I hope it wasn't too horrible. Please leave a review, it would mean much to me!


	2. Revival of the story

**Author's Note:**

After a long hiatus, this story will be continued. Please forgive me, a severe illness Im still recovering from has caused me to abandon this story.

But now, I want to take this story seriously and of course I want to get better.

I'm currently busy writing and searching for a dependable beta. If everything goes well, this story will be revived around the 15th October. Thank

you very much for sticking around. Writing means much to me and I hope I can eventually make this story into one worth reading.


End file.
